Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror Of Shamballa
by paulopinho321
Summary: My take on the ideia of the movie "Conqueror Of Shamballa". I do not own the rights to the characters nor the plot nor the movie...
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So... I got the idea for this "story" when I discovered that the first script in the movie "Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa" had enough material for about sixty episodes of anime, so I started to think about what I could It was different and that's where this came from (I do not hate the movie Conqueror of Shamballa, I actually enjoyed the movie but I think it could have been a lot better). In addition, this story is, like the original film, a sequel to the 2003 series (I really love both series, both the 2003 and the original manga / brotherhood series).

Prelude: "Brothers"

"Could you take him with you, too, Rose?" Edward Elric asked, pointing to the homunculus Wrath.

"No problem," replied the girl, "But what about you?"

"I'll catch up with you later, but first I have to destroy this place."

"Right." Rose replies as she grabs the homunculus on the ground, and leaves.

Ed stared at the transmutation circles on the wall, reflecting, as he drew a circle across his skin.

"I'm sorry, Al. But I'm not going to let you die yet."

He claps his hands, activating the transmutation circles, and a light can be seen through the windows of the underground church.

"So we still have no idea where Ed is, right?"

"No."

"And Al still can not remember anything that's happened since they tried to resurrect their mother."

"It actually was a big surprise when we found him, still with his eleven-year-old body."

"Speaking of which, Al recently started reading alchemy books again, like when they tried to resurrect their mother. It seems he does not want to forget his brother."

"Teacher, I wonder if I could go with you to study alchemy?" Alphonse asks Izumi. "I want to try to find out if there's a way for me to meet my brother again."

"No problem, although I do not know how I could help." The teacher responds to the student.

A couple of days later Alphonse takes the train to Dublith next to its teacher and her husband.

—

In some other world, in London, a kind of meeting had just come to an end, and Van Hohenheim was on his way home. When he gets there, he finds his son, Edward Elric, packing.

"I plan to go to Germany," Ed says, as if he already knew what question his father was going to ask. "There's a group of scientists working on a kind of rocket."

"So since it is not possible to use alchemy in this world, you want to try to see if you can use rocket science to open the gate or something similar and return to your world." Van Hohenheim completes. "But the laws that Einstein-"

"I never believed in that guy." Ed says, interrupting his father.

Edward looks, reflectively, at his right arm and his left leg, and says, "He ... I ended up just throwing away what Al sacrificed to give me back. And I'm not even sure I could pull his body out of the gate, I mean, I'm still alive... "

Ed leaves his house, but his father interrupts him by saying, "The time you spent together," he says and Edward seems a bit confused, "Isn't that the toll you paid?"

Ed smiles, finally understanding what his father meant, and goes to the train station.

—

"To get one thing, you have to sacrifice something of equal value. This is the first law of alchemy, the law of equivalent exchange. At that time, we thought that this law is absolute…"

"But while sacrificing something, you have no guarantee that you will receive something, if you actually end up getting something in return, you will know it was all because of your effort."

"We'll see each other again, Al!" (Edward)

"That's the promise my brother and I made." (Alphonse)

—To Be Continued—


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alphonse Heiderich

"I'll see you again, Al!"

"That's the promise my brother and I made!"

The station was busy, several people were getting on and off the trains. The train whistled, and Edward went down to pick up the next train that would take him to Germany. Back in Germany, Edward was going to meet someone whose surname was Heiderich. The train ride was relatively quiet. Well, the maximum of tranquility that can be had with the noise of a charcoal train in the background. When Edward arrived at the station, he was still a little asleep because he ended up sleeping a little too much.

'I looks like I won't be able to count on Al to wake me up,' he thought.

Ed went to the place marked with his correspondent by letter. It was a bit difficult to find at first, but something specific about his appearance made it easier to identify him, although this was by accident. As Ed searched, he came upon a familiar figure. He was a boy with short blond hair and slightly golden eyes.

' **Alphonse?!** '


End file.
